Hold Me
by xoxEllexox
Summary: You know you’re taking a big risk when you place your hands on the sides of his face, leaning up to gently press your lips to his. It’s only quick, but when you step back he has that stupid grin on his face that makes you smile. Beginning of season 7.


**_Hey all._**

**_Well, I had writers block for my other fics, and this is what happened. Enjoy_**

* * *

You know that you both have a long road ahead of you, sorting out all the feelings and emotions that are going through both of you. But he asked you if you wanted to stay at his place for the night, in his spare bedroom of course, and watch one of his hundreds of movies. So of course you couldn't say no.

You're not sure how it happened, but you're now lying on your side on the couch, Tony DiNozzo lying behind you, his arms wrapped lightly around your waist with his mouth next to your ear.

"I'm glad you're here" You hear him whisper, and you don't quite know how to respond, so you just give a short nod in acknowledgment that you heard him.

His arms tighten slightly around your waist and he buries his face in the side of your neck, taking a few slow breaths before lifting his head to look at you over your shoulder.

"I mean it Ziva" He says "I just...I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't found you"

You know that you shouldn't say anything, it's too early to open old wounds but you can't help it "I am glad you found me"

You look over your shoulder to look at his face and are shocked by the intensity of his gaze. You feel his hand come up from your waist to trace the healing cut along your cheek, and you instinctively lean into his touch.

You suddenly sit up, placing your feet firmly on the ground and take a deep breath before standing.

"Ziva..." He says quietly as he sits, reaching out to try and pull you closer to him.

You take a step back away from him and stare at his face, noticing the hurt and worry etched upon it. You frown at him and cross your arms loosely.

"We cannot do this" You say, it's the first thing that comes out of your mouth and you're not sure what you meant by it.

He stares at you with piercing eyes and you shake your head, moving around the couch towards the door. You hear him stand and rush towards you, grabbing your elbow just as your fingers wrap around the doorhandle.

"We've got to start somewhere Zi" He says, and you turn around to look at him. He's closer than you thought he would be, his face is less than an inch from yours.

You think he's about to kiss you, so you duck your head and move towards the centre of the room and wait for him to turn around.

When he does he just looks at you from across the room and you sigh.

"I am not sure if we can do this Tony" You say, and suddenly he turns and goes into his bedroom. You think it was something you said, so you frown and walk towards the front door to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asks you as he re-enters the room. You turn around and see him holding a long rectangular jewellery box in his hand. You step closer to him and give him a questioning look. He shrugs.

"I noticed you weren't wearing your necklace the other day...So I..." He trails off, handing you the box and putting his hands back in his pockets of his track pants.

You're pretty sure you know what it is, but you're still shocked when you open the case and find a new gold Star of David necklace resting amongst the silk. It has diamonds on each point and looks very, very expensive.

You look up at him, seeing him waiting for your reaction and you smile slightly "Tony...I cannot accept this"

He smiles at you and shrugs "I got it for you Ziva"

You take a step closer to him as you close the jewellery box, placing it on the small table next to you. He's watching you the entire time, trying to figure out what you're doing.

You know you're taking a big risk when you place your hands on the sides of his face, leaning up to gently press your lips to his. It's only quick, but when you step back he has that stupid grin on his face that makes you smile. You pick the jewellery box back up and take the necklace out.

His hands cover yours and he takes the necklace out of your hands. He silently guides you to turn around and hold up your hair before he gently lays the necklace around your neck, clasping it and turning you back around.

"Thank you Tony" You say quietly.

He nods slightly and you stand in front of him not knowing what to do. He brushed some hair back from your face and over your shoulder to see the necklace better.

"Looks good" He says quietly, but his voice sounds so loud in the silent apartment.

He steps closer to you, and this time you don't step away as he places his hands on your hips. You put your hands on his chest and you lean up just as he leans down.

"Stay the night" He whispers once you pull away, and you shake your head.

"It is too soon Tony" You say.

He looks down at you and shrugs "We don't have to do anything" He says, and you're grateful that he understands that you're still injured.

"Alright" You say with a small smile, letting him lead you into his bedroom. He walks over to the dresser and opens the bottom draw, pulling clothes that seem very familiar out.

He gives you a sheepish smile "You left these here when you used to sleep here after movies"

You take them from him with a smirk "Thank you Tony"

He nods and leaves the room, letting you get changed in private. When you pull the white singlet and the very short red shorts on, you realize with a frown that alot of the still healing cuts on your legs are showing.

You try to block the memories of what happened as you walk over to the bed to sit on the edge, your hand coming up to touch your new necklace, a soft smile gracing your lips.

A minute later Tony walks in, wearing only his boxers and goes to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers down to let the both of you get in.

You can tell that he saw the scars and still healing cuts, because when you both lie down his hand finds your leg and traces one of them.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles as he feels the raised scar.

You place a hand on the side of his face and look him in the eye "I am alright Tony"

He brings the hand that was resting on your leg up to your neck, pulling you forward so he can kiss you. You return the kiss whole heartedly, your arms going around him and your legs tangling with his.

You then turn around, your back pressing against his bare chest and his arms going around you, pulling you closer.

For the first night in months, you slept without nightmares.


End file.
